


Everything In Between

by yugidementia



Series: Sebaciel Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugidementia/pseuds/yugidementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian considers how humans forget everything in between beginning and end- like kisses. He muses on all the "in between"s of himself and the young master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> -Written for tumblr anon that requested kissing without thinking about it. I hope I delivered with this like mediocre drabble.  
> -I swear to god I'll be writing the sequel to Unpolished silver soon, first I gotta like get all of my college shit together sorry.  
> -I've also got some Sieglinde (the green witch)/Sebastian/Ciel smut in my mind I'll write soon

Sebastian mused about the weight humans put on their first and last kisses, but often forgot to appreciate each one in between. Such creatures so obsessed with their mortality, how everything concretely began and ended he supposed. He wondered if his master was victim of this foolish way of weighing things, of considering their own kisses shared; if any human could overcome such a starkly illogical thing it would be the Earl Phantomhive, his world view sometimes much sharper than those that had lived a century.

Though the demon did suppose when things became routine it could be so easy to forget such gestures and the meaning they could hold. He wistfully looked back on every kiss he could remember between him and his contractor, trying not to blur them together.

* * *

 

Most days when he woke his master, Sebastian would reach down to steal a gentle kiss to rouse the boy from sleep; to offer some incentive to begin his day. Even on Ciel’s most stubborn days, he’d sigh softly at the lack of passion he’d hoped for in the kiss. He sit up and pull his butler in by the tie and seek that fervor himself, sometimes if he was fairly awake, pushing his small tongue into the devil’s mouth. Most of these kisses would end with Ciel murmuring, “How like a demon to tease me and use kisses to serve his motive,” as the butler gave a winning smile while dressing the boy.

The rest of such stolen kisses revolved around the boy’s schedule- on his less busy days they we’re more frequent and contented, and when the boy was occupied the kisses made up for the lack in quantity with the amount of intensity.

On days the boy took lunch in his study, sometimes one of them would close the short distance between them as the butler leaned over to serve the day’s meal. It was almost as if it were the appetizer to every meal, as the frequency had steadily increased until it was no longer something thought about, it just was. As automatic as Sebastian working a cloth over the cutlery, or the boy opening one of the Queen’s letters; mindless and simple.

Less leisurely days, especially those in which Ciel had to entertain company, were a little more full of intent. Ciel would pass his servant in the hallway and stand right in his way, eye gleaming until Sebastian obliged the boy and leaned over to press their lips together. These days the young master wouldn’t hesitate to tug at Sebastian’s lip and entangle their tongues. He was frustrated by his daily routine being disrupted and having to wear his polite social guise, he channeled it right into the kiss. Sebastian was always happy to receive or reciprocate such advances, as he could always taste some of the boy’s soul at the bottom of such intense feelings.

The rest blurred together, though he tried to prevent it- kisses when he made the boy’s skin immaculate again, carriage rides in which the boy would clamor into his lab, and every night ended with a tender goodnight kiss. Sebastian chuckled at himself, so much like the humans he mocked, unable to tell one exchange from the next. Perhaps even in his immortality, he too was prone to falling into such patterns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also thanks to the anon for the prompt!  
> -as always, feel free to drop me prompts @ collapsardemon.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
